1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a smell reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been started to present olfactory information to a user in recent years (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2011-184486 and 2013-74476).